ThunderClan/Roleplay
ThunderClan Roleplay 'The Nursery' Mellowbrair stretched in her nest, making her two kits mew in protest and curl closer to her. lightning out (talk) 00:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Electricity walked into the nursery with a mouse clamped in between his jaws. "Hi, Mellowbrair!" He said, smiling sheepishly. "Wanna mouse? I caught it just now!" DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 18:42, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Mellowbriar nodded her thanks to her first born son.She looked back to her new litter "you seem a bit embarrassed about something."she motioned her tail for him to sit next to her."please,talk to me about it."lightning out (talk) 20:38, July 24, 2014 (UTC) He sat down. "Well..." He said embarrassedly, "There's this she-cat, and..." His words faltered. DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 04:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) "So that's why," She purred trying not to show her excitement too much. "Do you mind if ask who it is?" 16:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) "Umm," Electricity said, looking around to make sure they were alone. "It's Quartzrose." He admitted. "She's awfully sweet." Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mellowbriar purred."You two would have adorable kits." lightning out (talk) 03:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) 'The Medicine Cats' Den' Jayfeather was sitting in his den with his back to the entrance. The grey tabby blankly sorted herbs, waiting for Leafpool to return from herb-hunting. Lightly dragging his forepaw over a leaf, he sighed. Borage. He pushed the herb to the side and curled his tail over his paws. ~ the memelord Briarlight entered the medicine den, her useless legs dragging limply behind her. "Hello, Jayfeather." She meowed, smiling. "My chest feels a little congested, and I've been coughing a lot today. Do you have any herbs that might clear it up?" Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 03:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) The medicine cat turned his blind gaze on Briarlight. "Maybe. Let me look." He sniffed at some of the herbs he had in the store, then found the one that he was looking for. He picked up the leaves and padded over to the she-cat, dropping the herb at her paws. "Just eat those. They should help." he mewed, stepping back. senbonzakura 00:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Briarlight swallowed the leaves and grimaced with distaste. "You should have heard Tinypaw!" She meowed, being careful not to say seen. "She wouldn't stop pestering me about my cough until I went to see you. Poor thing asked me if I was going to die! She's a bit too concerned, I think, but she means well." Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) "Tch!" Jayfeather flicked his ears. "No one's gonna die anytime soon. She needs to stop being so concerned, even if she means well." he mumbled. senbonzakura 01:24, April 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm." Briarlight muttered noncommittally, hearing his mumbling but didn't argue. "Well, thanks for the herbs. My lungs feel better now. What was that stuff, anyway?" Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:39, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Jayfeather answered, "A couple of juniper leaves was all." Returning to sorting herbs, he continued, "If you're still coughing or your chest still feels congested, let me or Leafpool know." Then he added, "So Tinypaw won't pester either of us." senbonzakura 21:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Briarlight said, thanking him briefly then exiting the den. When Jayfeather was out of sight, she shivered. Even if he is blind, I still feel like he's staring straight through me. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC)